medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Mogura Kugurugi
| image = | gender = Female | affiliation2 = Kugurugi Family | previous occupation = Suitor | relatives = Kairai Kugurugi (Relative) Maguro Kurokami (Relative) | style = Misconversion User | manga debut = Volume 17, Chapter 143 | image gallery = yes }} Mogura Kugurugi (潜木 もぐら, Kugurugi Mogura) is a member of the Kugurugi family, and was one of the six suitors who took part in the second Jet Black Wedding Feast to marry Medaka Kurokami. Personality Sui Kanaino states that Kugurugi is immature enough to draw on someone while they are asleep. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, page 15 Kugurugi is quite the grandstander, boasting that she is a winner even after being disqualified from the Jet Black Wedding Feast. She is also quite arrogant, remarking that Mukae Emukae's Raff-Rafflesia will have no effect on her, while bragging of her status as both the representative of the Kugurugi family and Medaka's first suitor, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, pages 2-3 as well as later mocking both the Student Council's Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, page 8 and Emukae's resolve. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, page 15 Kugurugi labels herself as a "disassembly" type girl. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, page 19 Appearance Kugurugi has brown eyes, short, black hair that juts upwards at the back, as well as two small fangs. She wears a pink cap, and a small band-aid over her nose. Kugurugi dresses in a pale yellow, long-sleeved shirt over a black tank top, both of which expose her midriff. In the south pole, she wears her subdued green jacket tied in a knot around her middle, and a pair of matching trousers that end just below the knee. Kugurugi wears sneakers, but without socks. She has a tattoo on her tongue. Plot Jet Black Bride Arc Kugurugi appears on the aircraft carrier Black after Najimi Ajimu manages to defeat the six doubles the suitors had sent in their place. She shows surprise, though not distress, to see that the doubles have been defeated. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, pages 12-15 Later, at the Black Bunker in the South Pole, Kugurugi is seen drinking with the other suitors. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, page 8 After the Student Council arrives at the South Pole, Kugurugi disassembles their jet plane with only a screwdriver. She introduces herself when the others arrive, and makes a show of brushing over her apparent loss. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, pages 12-15 Confronted by Emukae, Kugurugi takes out a pair of screwdrivers and promises to send her to hell. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, page 19 Kugurugi demeans Emukae's Minus, claiming it will have no effect on her and lauding her status as a suitor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, pages 2-3 Kugurugi is attacked by Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, though she easily dodges his charge and counterattacks. Kugurugi tells the Student Council to give up, and when they refuse, reveals she has yet to even use her style. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, pages 5-10 Emukae makes a desperate last charge against Kugurugi Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, page 15 – only to be fatally injured by the other girl's screwdrivers. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, page 17 Overhearing Misogi Kumagawa describe his new fetish, Kugurugi outlines the attraction of hand-bra jeans to him, then demands to know why he has not been moved to the third location. As the other suitors encourage her not to take Kumagawa lightly, Kugurugi rudely rebuffs them and charges in, blowing off Kumagawa's arm with her attack. As he counters, she reduces his screw to dust, and explains her style. She then forces Kumagawa to the ground, and ignites the ice around him as she does so. She then removes her hand and pins Kumagawa down with her foot. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, pages 4-11 Like everyone else, Kugurugi waits to hear Emukae's answer to Zenkichi's rejection. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, page 16 Kugurugi finds the scene hilarious, but becomes annoyed by Kumagawa's behavior. Drawing her screwdrivers, she moves to finish him off; only to be struck in the back by Kumagawa's Book Maker. As she finds her style failing her, Kugurugi tearfully begs for forgiveness, only to collapse as Kumagawa refuses her mercy. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, pages 19-22 Kumagawa does remove the Book Maker seal however, in exchange for Kugurugi fixing the plane. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, page 2 After crashing into Bukiko Udou's rocket with the Student Council's jet, the group emerge almost entirely unscathed, while Kugurugi is seen looking around the crash site. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 153, pages 13-14 When Momo Momozono points out that even the Student Council has taken hostages, Kanaino suspects the other suitor is merely acting as though she cares because she is planning something; Kugurugi looks thoughtful. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, page 15 The group makes their way to another area to start the final round. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, page 2 In the new area, Kugurugi and the others listen on as the rules of the game are laid out. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, page 9 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, page 11 Kugurugi stands by as the game finally gets under way. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 1 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 5 Kugurugi listens to Momozono's explanation without comment. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, pages 5-6 She is seemingly unfazed when Momozono turns on her fellow suitors. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, pages 10-11 Hearing that Momozono has to say "surrender" to win the game, Kugurugi points out that there are other forms of the word she can use, and even if she does say surrender, the word's meaning shouldn't matter. Kugurugi listens on as Momozono reveals Medaka's true plan; to force the suitor to end with "surrender" by manipulating the entire audience not to use the necessary syllables. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, pages 4-10 Unknown Shiranui Arc After the conclusion of the Jet Black Wedding Feast, Kugurugi is reportedly doing well. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 160, page 11 Kugurugi is seen on Kurokamu Island with Momozono and Kanaino. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 184, page 7 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Kugurugi and the other Language Users confront Medaka as part of the 100 Flowers Run in the Hakoniwa Academy library. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 189, page 8 Her message to Medaka is to ask questions if she does not understand. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 2-3 Abilities Combat Expert: Kanaino labels Kugurugi as the closest of the suitors to Medaka, and states that it took all four remaining suitors to take her down. Kugurugi's ability is recognized even by Youka Naze, and four members of the Student Council together could not defeat her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, pages 3-4 When charged by Zenkichi using his Altered God Mode, Model Zenkichi, Kugurugi was able to kick him three times while simultaneously dodging his attack. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, pages 6-8 Kugurugi accomplished all of this without even using her style. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, page 10 Expert Mechanic: Kugurugi is very proficient with flat-head screwdrivers, dismantling an entire jet plane with only one. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, pages 12-14 She can also use her screwdrivers as offensive weapons and projectiles, fatally injuring Emukae with several thrown screwdrivers. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, pages 15-16 Style Misconversion User (誤変換使い, Gohenkan Tsukai): Similarly to the errors made by an old computer, Kugurugi converts words from hiragana incorrectly. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, page 8 Of the six Language Users, Kanaino claims that Kugurugi's style is one of the worst. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, page 6 *'Combine Everything': If Kugurugi is to slip (滑る, suberu) while attacking, she is able to take the properties of everything (全る, suberu) in the area (such as peoples' physical strength) and combine (結べる, suberu) them all into one attack. When used on Kumagawa in the presence of the Student Council and two other suitors, Kugurugi was powerful enough to completely obliterate Kumagawa's arm. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, page 7 *'Nothing': If an opponent is to confront (迎え撃つ, mukaeutsu) Kugurugi, she is able to reduce their attack to nothing (無変え写, mukaeutsu). *'Really Hot Ice': By forcing an opponent into contact with really thick ice (ぶ厚い氷, buatsui koori), Kugurugi burns them by making it really hot ice (ぶ熱い氷, buatsui koori). Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, page 9 Trivia *The mark on Kugurugi's tongue is 誤 (Ayamaru), which can mean "Mistake" or "Error". *Mogura can mean "Mole". *Because of her apparent habit of stepping on defeated opponents, Kugurugi matches Kairai Kugurugi's masochistic desire for a girl to step on him. References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Stylist Category:Kurokami Group